


Newborn Innocence

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by gin347 : Innocence</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Jackson makes a face and tilts his head first one way and then the other, ”She’s kind of,” he makes a vague gesture with his hands.

Lydia gives him a dark look over her shoulder, “Kind of what?”

"I don’t," Jackson holds his hands up in front of his face and makes a squishing motion, "It’s just, she’s all-"

"Jackson Whittemore, if you say something negative or insulting, I will skin you alive.” Lydia presses her lips together and mutters, “Just you wait.” 

Jackson sits down on the edge of the bed and leans his cheek against Lydia’s hair, “I wasn’t going to say anything bad. I was just,” he sighs, “wondering if her face would smooth as she got older, that’s all.”

Lydia smacks her husband’s chest with the back of her hand, “I did just push her out of my body not two hours ago, you ungrateful,” she huffs angrily and shakes her hair out of her face. Lydia leans down to whisper, “Just so you know, he,” she jerks her head towards Jackson, “is a hugely contributing factor to everyone’s coccydynia.”

Jackson reaches down to trace a finger along his daughter’s hand, “That’s not true. Your mother loves me. A lot.” He smiles down at the newborn, “Even if I drive her a little bat-shit crazy sometimes.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Seriously, Jackson? You couldn’t let her keep her innocence longer than two hours?” She looks down at the swaddled bundle in her arms, “Your father’s sorry. He may be a bit of a cuss monger, but he’s ours and we have to love him, okay?”

Sleepy blue eyes blink up, tiny mouth opening in a yawn.

Jackson sucks in a breath and when Lydia looks over, he’s got tears in his eyes. He blinks them away and mutters, “What?”

Lydia smiles, “Nothing.”

"You know," Jackson leans in to get a closer look at his daughter, "she is a little cute.”

"Of course she is. She’s my daughter, isn’t she?"

Jackson smirks and kisses one of the newborn’s fists, “Our daughter.”

Lydia beams at him, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
